1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a numbering box with a numbering-box shaft for holding numbering devices, an inking device with an ink form roller and a switching or control device.
For such a numbering box, it is necessary both that the numbering-box shaft be brought into and out of engagement with the impression cylinder, and also that the inking device to be brought into and out of engagement with the numbering-box shaft. The latter of these switching operations is required because the stopping of a numbering device on the ink form roller would result in the destruction of the latter. Furthermore, simultaneous operation or engagement of the numbering-box shaft and the inking device without the occurrence of any printing (the numbering-box shaft, but not the inking device being disengaged) would result in an over-inking of the numbering device and to premature wear and tear of the ink form roller.
A numbering box has become known heretofore from the brochure entitled "Numerieren mit Heidelberg T-Offset" [Numbering with Heidelberg T-Offset] of the firm Paul Leibinger & Co. KG wherein, in order to solve this technical problem, the numbering-box shaft is brought into or out of engagement with the impression cylinder, and the inking device is brought into or out of engagement with the numbering-box shaft. In the installed condition thereof, however, the numbering-box unit is permanently bolted to the printing press. The numbering-box shaft is swivelably mounted or journalled in the numbering-box unit. Removal or disassembly of the numbering-box unit from the printing press and, accordingly, also the maintenance thereof are complicated and expensive.